10 days to freedom
by sophiad123
Summary: 10 Days to Freedom Day one: The air is crisp and the sky is gray, Sam feels depressed after her mom died. Her whole life crumbled, her dad mistreated her and she got bullied at school her life was a living hell. When her mom was alive she was happy always looking at the best part of things. Now she lives in fear. Everyday after school


10 Days to Freedom

By: Sophia123

Day one:

The air is crisp and the sky is gray, Sam feels depressed after her mom died. Her whole life crumbled, her dad mistreated her and she got bullied at school her life was a living hell. When her mom was alive she was happy always looking at the best part of things. Now she lives in fear. Everyday after school she has a list of chores if she does one of them wrong she will get punched by her father. Her older brother Danny couldn't stand watching so he would always make plans after school. When he got home he would make sure his sister wasn't dead, he always saw her with bruises. he would ask her if she was okay and she would just look at him with sad watery eyes, he knew she wasn't okay ,but the thought asking made him feel better.

Day 2:

Danny was awaken by the crying of his sister in a rush he ran down stairs to see that his dad was dragging Sam by the hair across the room. Without thinking he pushed his dad out of the way and yelled "STOP, THATS ENOUGH!" His dad looked at him and quickly punched him and told him to get out or he will kill Sam. He listed without hesitation he looked at Sam and left. When he came back an hour later he couldn't find Sam he demanded his father to tell him, he told him she is in the basement and can't come out for 5 hours. Danny was so mad he wanted to kill his father. He went upstairs into his sister room and looked around in her closet. He found a box with a picture of his mom,a knife, and towels full of blood. He looks at the picture of his mom and started crying. Danny soon fell asleep. When he woke up it was 8:30 pm he went downstairs and saw his sister cleaning the floor he quickly went over to her looking at her arms they had cuts all over both of them. He told her to never cut her self again. She promised. Danny hugged her for which seemed like forever.

Day 3:

Sam woke up early and went into Danny's room she woke him and he saw that she was crying so she sat next to him while he hugged her she told him that she want to die and she couldn't take the pain anymore. There was dead silence and then Danny whispered " I promise i will get you out of here and into somewhere safe you just have to keep fighting" Then he sent her back to her room before their dad woke up. Her dad woke up soon after and made her do the most difficult tasks. Sam was cutting the grass and she cut her foot deep. Her dad told her to get a bandaid and get back to work. and she did as she was told. after she was done with all her chores her dad told her to go clean her cut, he didn't want it to get infected because if it did then he would have to take her to the hospital. When she went up stairs she passed Danny and he stopped her he looked at her foot and helped her clean it. Danny was a lifeguard one summer and learned how to give stitches,Sam needed 12 stitches. She went down stairs her father put her back to work and she could tell that her dad was drunk because he couldn't stand still. She knew that he gets aggravated easier when he is drunk and the punishments were harsher. She made sure that she did everything perfect. Tomorrow was Monday and Sam had a test in writing. She and Danny were told to never tell anybody about what goes on at home. When sam was finished with the dishes and she asked if she could go study her dad inspected each dish and then let her go. She studied so hard until she knew every word.

Day 4:

In the morning the sky was bright and sunny Sam and Danny packed their lunches with what little they had and they waited at the bus stop. Danny Reminded her to keep fighting and soon she will feel happy again. Sam asked why dad only did horrible things to her? He told her that he really didn't know why but he knew why it was because sam dad wasn't really his dad, his dad was unknown his mom never got the chance to tell him. They got on the bus sam sat in the middle and Danny sat with his girlfriend Abby in the back. He noticed that the 8th grade boys were picking on sam so he got up and told them "Don't you assholes have something better to do" He sat next to Sam the whole way there. At school Sam had to take her test good thing she was prepared because if she wasn't her dad would beat her. She got her test back she saw that she got an 95% and she was glad she wouldn't get a beating that night. You would think that school would be Sam's safe house well it wasn't she got bullied by almost everyone and the ones who didn't were afraid of her. They would call her names like emo, slut, faggot, and dipshit. In all her other classes she tried sitting in the back. She was very smart like Danny but nobody gave her a chance. At lunch she sat with Danny and Abby. She ate in silence then Abby asked her how she is doing, she would look at Danny and goes on with always ends up giving her some of his food because she rarely gets to eat. The last bell rang and they went back home Abby was never aloud to come over and Danny never wanted to leave Sam home for too long with their father. Sam did all her chores and went straight to bed like most nights crying herself to sleep.

Day 5:

Today was their mom's birthday and Danny wanted to take Sam to see her but they had to be very good and do all of their chores. when Sam did half of the chores she looked at the list she notice on the back of the paper was a letter from her mom. it said " dear my loving Matt i am sorry i have left you at such short notice but i wanted to tell you take very good care of my Danny and make sure Sam is treated well i love you but i am glad I'm leaving you. Be good." -Ashely .

Sam fell to the ground crying when Danny walked into the room he took the letter from her and read it,her looked at sam and helped her up. Danny finally realised why his dad is mistreating sam he is mad at his mom for leaving him so he was taking it out on sam. Matt walked in and saw what they were doing and pulled sam out the door and started kicking and punching her as well as calling her names. Danny stepped in and told him to stop because it was their moms birthday. Matt got one extra kick and went out to gamble all their money and get drunk. Sam stayed on the floor until their dad left the driveway. When he was gone she couldn't stand her legs were so ding up it would hurt to walk. Sam and Danny got dressed and walked to the cemetery on there way bought flowers for the mom. They got there and placed the flowers on her grave that was faded and had mold growing on it from the rain. They sat there for half an hour then went back home. Matt wasn't there thankfully and they ate lunch. Sam did her chores there wasn't many things for her to do so she finished everything early. It could be hours intel their dad got home. So they played their favorite board games. They played Checkers, Chess, and Candy land. Eventho they were a little too old to play those game it was all they had. Their father got rid of all the fun things a teenager would love and hid the rest. Good thing he was a bad hider. Just like when sam found weed under the sink when she was cleaning. Little after that their dad came home drunk with his friends Danny told Sam to go to her room so she wouldn't get involved. The guys finally left Matt came up the stairs and into her room. He started asking questions like "where were you?", "why didn't you serve us?" then he slapped her and threw her in the basement.

Day 6:

Sam woke up not remembering a thing about last night she sat in the basement waiting for someone to get her so she can go on with her horrible life. She didn't know what time it was because there was no window to see outside. Sam looked in all the boxes in the basement and saw all her mom's things. she found a sweater and she put it on making her feel warm inside. It felt like her mom was there hugging her. Her dad walked in and told her it was time to die. She knew that he only says that to scare her and it works every time. she can never tell if he is joking or not. As she was dragged up the stairs she didn't see her brother any where. she was never aloud to talk until given permission to. She wondered when he will be home. Matt told her to mop the floors, vacuum the rugs, clean the dishes, and wipe the counters if you are finished clean the garage. He told her that Danny went to the grocery store and he will be back soon. When he left she had some stale bread for breakfast and went straight to work she started cleaning the counters. she noticed that her finger would sting every time she would use the cleaner. It was because all the cuts from being thrown to the ground. She carefully finished cleaning the counters and went on to mopping the floors when she poured the bleach it splashed on her mom's sweater it made it from going a brown to an ugly yellowish color. Danny came home when Sam was vacuuming the floors he saw the sweater and asked her where she got it. She told him in the basement. He then told her to help bring in the groceries, He bought a lot of food for them and hid it from Matt. The rest went into the pantry. Their dad didn't come home that night, but they weren't worried they hoped he died.

Day 7:

Matt came home sober the next day he seemed to be happy. This confused sam. Danny knew exactly why, he got laid by some hooker. when Danny was little he saw matt making out with some orate lady other than his mom. Matt said if you tell your mom i will make your life a living hell. sam was sent into the basement for the rest of the day with no food. Danny argued with Matt about how she needs to eat. The doorbell rang soon after, Danny answered An saw 2 girls and Matt's friends. Danny looked at mat and went to his room. He talked to Abby on the phone for hours and told her everything he wanted to know if he could do anything when he is older. Abby told him that in 3 days you could send a complaint to the court about your situation. Danny loved the idea but he didn't have a lawyer. Abby told him that her mom is a lawyer and she would love to help. Danny made Abby promos not to tell her or anyone else until his 18 birthday in 3 days. Danny went into the kitchen and saw his dad passed out with the two hookers oh him. He quickly went in to the basement and brought Sam some food. He was upset because he could see his sister's ribs and bones it made him cry. Te told sam the plan and that she will get out very soon. Sam was so grateful she hugged Danny and thanked him over and over again.

Day 8:

The next day Sam did all the things Matt wanted her but she made sure that he punched her in the face a couple of times so she could show the authorities. Danny had a talk with Abby's mom and made her promise not to tell anyone until he turned 18. Abby's mom Sarah explained the way they were going to accuse him and what to do if the whole thing goes wrong. He told Sarah thank you and have a nice afternoon. Abby walked Danny to the front door hugged him for a minute then kissed him. He ran home as fast as he could because he noticed he had stayed too long. He came in he saw Sam with a blindfold on and slash marks on her bare side. She was wearing a swimsuit and was sitting in a pile of blood. Sam was shaking in fear and crying for help. Danny quickly took the blindfold off of her and gave her his jacket to wear over her swimsuit. he took her to his room and ask why did he do this to you? "He told me to kiss his friends child he would do something bad to me. I told him that i would never kiss him and he made me put a swimsuit on then he took his belt off and started hitting me" it hurt so bad she said trembling. Danny left the room full of rage He went up to Matt's friend and punched him then he punched his kid. Matt pulled him into a room and started yelling at him "You bastard you never hit my friends, the only one who gets to hit someone is me you understand!." Danny got one punch from Matt and was sent to his room. When he opened the door his sister was on the floor passed out his father gave her sleeping pill so she wouldn't remember anything. Danny laid her down in her bed and tucked her in. Then he whispered the plan is all set just one more day of hell.

Day 9

Sam didn't go to school because of the open slashes. Danny refused to leave her home so he skipped. Today is the day they go to court. Danny called the police and Abby's mom. Danny told the cops he wanted to sew his father for everything he had for child abuse. The cops took his father into a holding cell until they meet at court. Matt flicked Sam and Danny off then went into the police car. Sam and Danny gathered all of these things and went to spend the night at Abby's house. Sarah took Sam to the ER and they stitched her slash marks up and gave her a prescription to take for the lack of eating. When they got back home they ate a big dinner and went over what they were going to say at court tomorrow. Abby will be the witness and Sam will be the victim. They took pictures of all sam's bruise and wounds. Then they had a case that led to freedom. They all Got a good night sleep. Sam woke up in the middle of the night and went to sleep in Danny's room because she was scared that the plan wouldn't work. Danny told her not to worry and that he promised her she would be safe. Sam whispered into Danny's ear "Happy 18 Birthday Danny love you."

Day 10:

Today is the day that Matt will go to jail and Sam would no longer be living in fear. Today is the day that Danny is sewing his stepfather for abusing his sister.

They all took showers and put the best cloths on, Sam didn't have any nice clothes so she borrowed some of Abby's younger sister's. They all went downstairs and ate breakfast. Danny asked if he could talk to Sarah alone for a second. He asked if he and Sam could stay at there house intel he got a job to get an apartment. Sarah told him they could stay as long as you wanted. The car ride there was silent. It took half an hour but got there in time before the they got into the room Sam was asked a lot of questions in another room. when she was brought back into the courtroom she saw her father giving the death stare she sat in the victim chair and had to promise to tell the truth no matter what. Sarah gave the judge the pictures and the complaint form. It took hours of going back and forth ask this witness to come and who did this and the finale question the judge asked Matt was "Why did you hurt this innocent child?" He responded with "Because it made me feel better about myself and it was revenge because my wife wanted to leave me. so I took all my anger out on her daughter" The judge looked at sam one last time then said this man is guiltily, jail time 15 years. Sam also wanted a restraining order on him as well. Sam was now free and doesn't have to live in fear she can buy new cloths she can make mistakes without getting hurt. You could say she lived happily ever after.


End file.
